


5 Times Peter and Kamala almost kissed (And one time they did)

by Wundersmidget



Series: Elongated [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Read the title :D
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Series: Elongated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. The First time

**Author's Note:**

> I am interested in starting a marvel fanverse based on AO3, I am looking for people to volunteer themselves by email, with the title that they want to write and an excerpt of what they have in mind alongside their AO3 account. Please email any submissions, under the tagline of Fanverse form to wundersmidget@Gmail.com , this account is not for people to meet a pen pal or anything like that, it is just a place to be professional in handling my emails. I will not be choosing people for possibly months so don't expect a response soon.
> 
> The idea of the universe is to build up a world on the backs of more street level heroes like Daredevil, Blade and Spider-Man, with the big heroes such as Iron Man and Captain America more like a distant presence. All marvel heroes, NOT OCS, are on the table except for Ms Marvel, who is the only character I am choosing at this point. After I have made all my decisions I will invite all the authors to a Google Docs where all the titles will be listed.
> 
> With Regards
> 
> Wundersmidget

Peter dodged the goons fist, after Daredevil had taken down Kingpin multiple assorted gang leaders had tried to rise up and take his place, while Daredevil, Punisher and other Hell’s Kitchen vigilantes were usually able to keep the violence focused in small areas, sometimes the mobs tried to expand, and when they came into Queens, then it was Peter's job.

Of course, it wasn't just Peter's job anymore, now there were multiple arachnid style heroes in the area. Next to him Miles Morales, known by many as Black suit Spider-Man, while Spider-Man, known in private as Gwen Stacy, and to the other vigilantes, Spider-Gwen, we stopped a few thugs from above. 

Peter found himself surrounded by thugs, it was going to be a tough fight out, especially since most of them were armed in some form.

He was about to make some witty comment when he heard a feminine shout.

"Embiggen!"

One of Miss Marvel's fists, 10 times larger than normal, flew into the horde of thugs, sending 6 of them on the ground, jumping through the gap made and over Kamala's fist he regrouped with the other heroes.

Together, Miles on one side of him, Gwen on the other, Kamala, still large behind them, it made quite a picture, fortunately for him, a cameraman for the Times happened to walk home that way, being on the Times, that was an achievement.

It took no less than three minutes for the remaining thugs to be dispatched, that was the marvels of teamwork. 

Peter turned around to thank Kamala for her save, spinning around he found her inches away from him. She was only a few inches shorter than he was, Peter tried to get his thank you out, but no sound was made. She was just so perfect. Slowly, unconsciously he moved his head closer, his mind only slightly registering her doing the same, they did this until their lips were only millimeters apart.

"You guys want pizza!"

Blinking Peter and Kamala drew apart, not making it to the kiss. They turned to face Miles, who was seemingly unaware of what he had just interrupted.

"What!? I was just asking whether you guys wanted pizza!"

Peter sighed.

"Yeah, why not."

Jumping off the rooftop, the last thing Peter saw was Kamala’s lips, twisted into a frown before she took off after him.


	2. A Hydra problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am interested in starting a marvel fanverse based on AO3, I am looking for people to volunteer themselves by email, with the title that they want to write and an excerpt of what they have in mind alongside their AO3 account. Please email any submissions, under the tagline of Fanverse form to wundersmidget@Gmail.com , this account is not for people to meet a pen pal or anything like that, it is just a place to be professional in handling my emails. I will not be choosing people for possibly months so don't expect a response soon.
> 
> The idea of the universe is to build up a world on the backs of more street level heroes like Daredevil, Blade and Spider-Man, with the big heroes such as Iron Man and Captain America more like a distant presence. All marvel heroes, NOT OCS, are on the table except for Ms Marvel, who is the only character I am choosing at this point. After I have made all my decisions I will invite all the authors to a Google Docs where all the titles will be listed.
> 
> With Regards
> 
> Wundersmidget

He was at school when Peter's phone buzzed, three successive buzzes, the vigilante alert, Peter's phone was designed by Stark Industries to alert him for different things. One buzz was a notification, two buzzes was a text, three buzzes was a Vigilante alert, four buzzes was an Avengers alert. Two rows to his side he saw Miles eyes shoot to his. Nodding he indicated to the clock, 10 seconds to go until the bell.

_ 10.. _

_ 9.. _

_ 8.. _

_ 7..  _ His phone buzzed again, this couldn't wait.

_ 6..  _ He nodded to Miles.

_ 5..  _ He stood up.

_ 4..  _ Ignoring Mr Harrington calls he walked for the door.

_ 3..  _ He walked out of Class, Miles beside him.

_ 2.. _ They rushed through the corridor, joined by Gwen.

_ 1..  _ They ran off the school grounds.

_ 0..  _ In the distance the bell rang, Him and Miles were already in an alleyway and getting onto costume. Gwen had disappeared to her own for privacy.

Checking his phone he saw the alert.

_ Miss Marvel-Jersey City: Hydra _

Underneath was Miss Marvel's coordinates. Throwing their webs up the Spider-Men took off, joined by Spider-Gwen they made their way to Jersey City.

Dropping onto the New Jersey Street they found Miss Marvel surrounded by Hydra goons, All of them armed. Most of her energy wasn't even going into fighting them, instead she was using her powers to turn her back into a shield for some civilians trapped behind her.

Leaping in he webbed up three goons caught unaware by Kamala's backup, nearby he saw Miles drop down to assist some police officers who had been pinned down by the Hydra forces. For five minutes there was no talking, only fighting, Peter new not to clown around with Hydra, they were far too dangerous for that. Turning around he found himself back to back with Kamala, together they fought, taking out every Hydra member that came their way. After all was done, and the police were rounding up the webbed up Hydra members, Kamala tapped Peter on the shoulder.

Spinning around to face her he noticed her brown eyes, they were just so captivating.

Kamala started talking.

“I guess I should thank you for saving me.”

Peter smiled, “Guess we're even now huh?”

“Something like that.”

Unknowingly, during their conversation they had leaned closer and closer until they wear back in the same position as before, Peter leaned closer, their lips were about to touch.

_ Buzz buzz buzz _

Quickly pulling apart they pulled out their phones.

_ Deadpool-New York: Pissing off a spider. _


	3. Peter and Kamala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Kamala meet outside of costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking to create a marvel universe based on AO3, I am hoping for summer to write a runaways series especially, see the previous chapters for details.
> 
> Email me at wundersmidget@Gmail.com to apply.

The Next time Peter and Kamala met was actually outside of the costume, once a year Midtown High and Coles Academic had an inter-school competition, fortunately for Peter, the only activity he had was an Academic Decathlon competition and that was finished before interval.

Leaving the hall, Peter split off from Ned and MJ, who went to have lunch, and in MJ'S case, go to the library, walking over to the cafeteria, Peter sat opposite Kamala, nodding in recognition she pushed a newspaper clipping over the table. 

**Superhero Romance? What is the relationship between Spider-Man and Ms Marvel?**

It was from one of the many superhero gossip magazines, underneath the headline was a grainy picture of the two in New Jersey during the Hydra attack, Ms Marvel throwing two grunts into the way of Spider-Man's webbing, Peter skim read the article, there was nothing of substance, just "anonymous sources" and rumors. 

Looking up Peter and Kamala started talking about the article.

"There's nothing of substance even in there!"

"I know right! It's like when they tried to insinuate that Bucky Barnes was secretly in a relationship with Black Panther!"

Laughing they moved on. Leaving the cafeteria for a quieter place they ended up in the gym, abandoned for interval they got down to business. 

"Any more word on Hydra?"

"No, I think we scared them out of New Jersey last time, how are the Avengers?"

"Good, we have had no major troubles recently, just a few smaller issues that small teams have been sent out on."

It was true, there had been no major events since Thanos, though that was only 4 months ago.

"Though if General Ross tries to get us to hunt down Deadpool again I'm gonna flip."

Kamala laughed, Peter decided he liked that, once again he found himself leaning in, this time he was going to do it, there was nothing to stop this moment, slowly their lips got closer, they were so close.

_ Brining!  _

The bell rang, end of interval, within seconds people started to file into the hall.

_ Beaten by the bell. _


	4. Teamup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers team up with local vigilantes.

Spider-Man swung through the air, a man (Spider) on a mission, he had only just left school when his phone came through with an alert. Four buzzes, the Avengers alert.

Arriving at Avengers tower he rushed to the briefing room. Around the table he was shocked to find, not just the actual Avengers, but Miss Marvel, Hulking, Wiccan and Patriot, all looking around the room in awe. Confused, Peter came and sat down beside Kamala.

Standing in front of the briefing screen was Sam Wilson, his wings and armour now in the red, white and blue, the Shield of his new mantle attached to his back.

Nodding to Peter, Sam started the briefing.

"As you all are aware, in 2016 the Sokovia accords were passed by the UN leading to the 'Avengers Civil War', during the blip, in 2019, the Sokovia accords were taken down by the International courts as they helped nations to imprison suspected enhanced individual without trial. One of the architects of the bill, Jim Jasper, disappeared. In the last four and a bit years he has not resurfaced. However, there have been rumours that he is in New York city, more specifically Hells Kitchen. This also coincides with numerous missing persons cases that have begun in the past month, all of them either known, or suspected, enhanced."

"That's where you come in." he said indicating to the 4 vigilantes and Peter, "You know you're way around the city, you can help us track him down."

Patriot piped up.

"That's Daredevil's territory, we need permission to enter from him."

At Sams confused look, Elijah continued.

"New York is carved up into sections, each vigilante operates in a different area. For instance, Luke Cage operates in Harlem, Peter works in Queens, Daredevil operates in Hell's Kitchen. There's a few exceptions but that's basically how it goes."

Nodding slowly Sam responded.

"So you're saying that we need to ask Daredevil for access to Hell’s Kitchen."

"No." Wiccan piped up. "You need to ask Daredevil for help."

For three long weeks the Avengers, alongside Daredevil and whatever vigilantes decided to take part on a particular night roamed Hell's Kitchen, searching for Jasper and the missing enhanced. Eventually they found him, or rather, they found him and his gang. All members of the Accords strike force, the non-powered forces created to control those subject to the Sokovia Accords. Naturally anti-enhanced sentiment had been rife among their forces, so when Jasper gave them the opportunity to hunt them down? Most were quick to join up.

After defeating the forces and taking Jasper into custody, they came up to the holding cell, here they found all seven missing people, of the seven, five needed medical attention, 2 of them were children. Slowly the various Avengers and vigilantes left, until only Peter and Kamala remained.

Peter's mask was off, damaged in the fight he had removed it once the police had left with the criminals and the rescued enhanced had been taken for treatment. His face was covered in sweat, it had been a tough fight, but they had made it. He looked tired, juggling this case with school had been difficult, and he had even called into school sick the last few days, he had just really needed the sleep. Hanging upside down from a Web thrown by him in the fight, all his attention was on Kamala.

Kamala was also tired, she hadn't missed school and she was really regretting it. She was sitting on a bundle of wood that had been lying around in the warehouse that Jasper had been hiding in. Laughing she commented on how ridiculous he looked upside down.

Slowly Kamala found herself leaning in, she had been in this situation before, she knew how it ended each and every time, this would not be like the previous times, this time she would finish it. Leaning in, their lips were about to meet when a voice piped up.

"Are you guys gonna be here all night?"

They had forgotten about Daredevil, he had stayed behind to see everyone off, not because of any good will of course, more so he could be sure that everyone had left.

Blushing, the two pulled apart. Hurriedly leaving Hell's Kitchen Kamala had one thought going through her head.

_ We really can't let this become a trend. _


	5. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter assists Kamala's training

Kamala rushed out of class, today was the day that she was looking forward to, mentorship day. Every Friday Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, would pick her up from school and take her to the Compound for training. Seeing Carol's motorcycle parked at the curb, Kamala rushed over to her mentor. Climbed onto the bike behind her, and they were off, leaving the city behind and making their way to the compound. Once there the two made their way to one of the many training rooms in the building. Once inside Kamala was shocked to discover Spider-Man, Peter Parker, inside. Carol started speaking. 

"I asked Peter to assist us in training today, if you don't mind that is."

Kamala nodded in consent. 

It was a tough training session, it usually was, Carol always wanted to push Kamala to her limits.An hour later they stopped for a break. Both of the vigilantes were exhausted, when Peter pulled off his mask Peter saw the sweat left on his face. Obviously spandex masks didn't go well with this much exercise, no wonder he kept his mask off in private.

They started talking, as friends do. As Kamala was laughing at a story Peter was retelling about a thug, a dumpster and a flock of pigeons, she found herself caught by his lips. She knew that they had been down this road before, each and every time they had been interrupted. She hoped that this would not be like that.

She slowly leant in, savouring the moment, a fatal mistake, her lips were about to touch his, him having leant in as well, suddenly Peter pulled away, his arm moving to catch a tennis ball thrown by Captain Marvel. 

"Trainings back on!" Carol yelled.

As the two heroes rushed to dodge the balls Miss Marvel made a vow.

Not next time.


	6. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would Like to begin by thanking everyone who has read and given kudos on this work. I would also like to thank Wayne Hall for his lovely comments on this work. It means so much to me when I know that they people are enjoying what I write! 
> 
> With this story wrapping up I encourage you to check out the Elongated series that this is a part of. I will be adding mire works to it soon so be sure to follow it as well! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone. Heres to 2020.

New Years Eve, the end of the year, the edge of 2023, the beginning of 2024. Peter's first New Years since being a pile of dust in space. Him, alongside all the vigilantes of the area. Sat on a rooftop overlooking times Square. Behind him stood Luke Cage, watching over the crowd with his steely eyes. Next to him stood Jessica Jones, a bottle of beer already half empty in her hand. Next to Jessica stood Luke Cage, the Iron Fist, enjoying all the lights illuminating the square below. A little way to the side was Deadpool, eating one of his much loved Chimichangas. Daredevil was perched on the ledge, taking in the sounds and smells of the city. Nearby Hulkling and Wiccan sat on the edge of the building, Hulkling head lying on Wiccan chest. Patriot stood behind them, his traditional Shield in front of him he surveyed the city. Punisher stood in a nervy shadow,his dog sitting next to him. Next to him sat Ms Marvel. Peter knew that Moon Knight was nearby, he had no idea where though. Nearby he saw Miles and Gwen, he knew for a fact that Miles intended to ask her out tonight. It was pretty much certain that she would say yes. But tonight, much like so many nights before, his attention was on Kamala, five times before they had been interrupted, not this time. Tonight he would finish it. Tonight he would make the last centimeter. Looking over at her, he smiled. Soon. 

He saw the countdown begin. 

_5 -_ He slowly leant in. 

_4 -_ She responded in kind, he saw Miles turn to face Gwen. 

_3 -_ Their lips got closer, he saw Miles start talking, Gwen's face turning into a shocked smile. 

_2 -_ He looked into Kamala's eyes, a burning passion in there he hadn't known existed. He saw Gwen slowly nod. 

_1 -_ Miles face comforted into a grin. Hulkling and Wiccan leant in for a kiss of their own. 

_0 -_ Hulkling and Wiccans lips met, the happy couple basking in the New Year. Gwen seized Miles in a passionate kiss, his abilities being the only thing stopping him from falling off the wall. Peter and Kamala's lips met, finally filling the gap. Peter felt Kamala's lips morph to fit his own perfectly, slowly he grabbed the back of Kamala's head, feelings ng her hand do the same they held each other tight. Savoring the kiss that they shared. 

Peter did not know how long they kissed, nor did he know how he had managed to still breath. Behind him he heard slow clapping. Luke Cage had seen the moment and was happy that his two allies had found love. Patriot joined in. Followed by Daredevil and Ironfist, then Hulkling and Wiccan, even Miles and Gwen joined in. Dead pool smirked beneath his mask, Jessica owed him 5 bucks. 

As the crowd below started to disperse, long into the morning. Peter grinned. He had his friends, he had his Aunt, he had the Avengers, he had his fellow vigilantes, and he had Kamala. 

Life was looking good. 


End file.
